New ending for Shards of Alderaan
by Mav Phoenix
Summary: Just what the title says. A more heroic/romantic ending


New ending for „SHARDS OF ALDERAAN"

New ending for "SHARDS OF ALDERAAN"  
[][1]By: Daniel Jähn/Germany

This story is for all the people out there, which want to see Jacen and Tenel Ka finally together (Yes, I´m although one of those hopeless romantic´s out there!) My story take´s place at the end of Kevin J. Anderson's Book "Shards of Alderaan", around page no. 191. 

Jacen looked over at Tenel Ka, wanting to say so much as he stared into her cool grey eyes, which were wide open and filled with the many things that she in turn apparently wanted to say to him.

* Blaster bolts! * Jacen thought. * We are going to die now, so just do it. * With this thought in his mind, Jacen walked over to the console were Tenel Ka was sitting. He simply lifted a surprised looking Tenel Ka out of hear seat, put her in a strong an emotional hug and kissed her with all the passion he contained inside himself. Still don't believing that he finally had done it.

Tenel Ka´s warrior mind wasn´t ready to accept that they were defeated. Even when she saw the readouts in front of her on the display, she was looking for a possibility to escape of this situation. Right in the middle of these turns in her mind she felt herself been lifted up by someone. Turning her attention toward the now and yet she was totally surprised to see Jacen hugging and then kissing her deep and emotional. 

After there lips parted she looked at him with a mixture of disbelief, surprise and (she had to accept it to herself) joy of his action.

"Tenel Ka, I can´t see any chance that we make it out here alive. So I want that you know how I feel for you." Jacen stopped there and looked into her eye´s, feeling himself lost in those grey spots. "Tenel, I love you with all my heart and soul since the day we met at the academy." With that finally said, he tilted her head up and kissed her direct on the lips.

Stunned of the moment Tenel Ka couldn´t believe what she actually had heard. * He loves me * She thought. Oh God! With that in her mind she pressed him firmly against her body. "Jacen, I love you too, my ... oh I believe the appropriate term is my love."

With this said both of them simply hold each other, waiting for the end of their being´s but they felt no fear, because they knew now about their love for each other.

Feeling something through the force, Jaina turned toward Jacen and Tenel Ka in the back of the ship, and couldn´t believe what she could see right in front of her.

** **

**Jacen and Tenel Ka kissing each other passionately!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* Great, Jaina thought for herself, we are going to be blasted into dust and they are kissing. At least they are finally together. I wish I could have the same with Zekk, but as it look now, we will never have a chance for that. *

Sitting in his pilot chair, Zekk was thinking about the reasons why he was heading to the Alderaan System. He had just a strong feeling through the force, which had forced him to go as fast as possibly to Alderaan. Counting down the last remaining seconds before he would exit hyperspace he reached for the leavers to pull the _Lightning Rod_ back into normal space.

He was just a few moments in real space, when his communication phalanx picked up a weak signal from inside the rubble field which remains from Alderaan. 

"Warning to any incoming craft! This is Jacen Solo on the _Rock Dragon_. The bounty hunter Boba Fett is waiting in ambush. He has attacked us and will shoot down anyone who comes into the Alderaan rubble field. We are in desperate need of assistance - but beware of traps"

* That´s what the force wanted to tell me * Zekk thought. Fixing the bearing of the message, Zekk prepared the _Lightning Rod_ for battle. He knew that his ship couldn´t withstand against the _Slave IV_ of Boba Fett, but he had no doubt, that with the advantage of surprise he would have a chance to rescue his friends and survive as well.

Boba Fett´s ship _Slave IV _circled the battered _Rock Dragon_ coming in for the final kill shot, his canons powered up to their maximum capacity, ready to fire. Fett increased his speed, diving toward the _Rock Dragon_, then nudged the targeting controls in his weapon systems, waiting until exactly the right moment to fire ...and then fired. At this moment he felt his ship grabbed by something and yanked it off course. Instead of the finally shot, his laser´s hit only the top of the middle section of the _Rock Dragon_ causing only medium damages. Preparing himself for a space battle, Boba Fett searched the space for the attacking craft. When he finally saw it, he had to hold back a smile. Outside the viewport he could see an old battered bulk freighter. * This would be no challenge, * he thought, * just a few moments before those kids had to face there final end. * 

When the laser bolts of the _Slave IV_ hit the hull of the _Rock Dragon_ many of the few still functional subsystems shut down, or exploded in an instant. 

Still holding Tenel Ka thigh, Jacen felt a twinkle through the force and whirled around to protect the one person he loved with all his heart. In the next moment the com-unit behind him exploded in an outburst of small lightning´s and flames, hitting him full in his back. Screaming he felt to the floor with only one thought in his mind. * Protect Tenel!!! *

Feeling herself pushed to the floor Tenel Ka couldn´t believe the vision in front of her. Jacen covering her with his body to protect her from the exploding com-unit. "Jacen, no!" she cried.

Sensing through their twin bound Jacen´s pain Jaina whirled around in her chair, seeing him falling down to the floor, his back burned from the exploding com-unit. Ordering Lowie to do what he could to keep the remaining systems alive, she rushed towards her injured brother.

"Tenel Ka, help me with Jacen." Jaina ordered the young warrior girl, which looked in shock at Jacen´s unconscious body in front of her.

Realising, that she had to help Jaina, rescuing Jacen, she leaped to her feet´s to do everything possible not to lose the man she loved with all her heart.

Dodging down at the _Slave IV,_ Zekk fired without pausing a moment at Boba Fett´s ship. He know that he only have a chance to distract him from the _Rock Dragon_ when he sustain at least some good hits at his ship. Letting the force rush trough him, he use instinctually every possibility in range to rescue his friends. At least he was regarded with some direct hits in Boba Fett´s engine and energy sections, which caused some heavy damages at the bounty hunters ship.

Seeing his ship receiving some heavy damages, Boba Fett decided, that it would be better to leave this place as soon as possible. Pushing the co-ordinates for a quick hyperspace jump into the nav-unit, he shot a single concussion missile at the attacking freighter and forced himself into hyperspace.

Seeing the missile coming on him, Zekk diverted as much energy in the front deflectors as they could hold and prepared him for the impact. When the missile hit the _Lightning Rod_, Zekk could feel himself shaking around in his crash restrains, but his major thought was focused at another topic. His friend´s on the _Rock Dragon_.

Watching _Slave IV_ leaving the scenery, Lowie let out a low growl, which Em Teedee responded with a "Well Master Lowbacca, I believe that we are not finally save, until we get some reinforcement, which could help us making our ship at least a bit more space worthy."

Ignoring Em Teedee´s comment Lowie walked into the back of the Hapan Shuttle to see, if he could help Jaina and Tenel Ka with Jacen, or at least bring Jaina´s attention to their desperate situation.

"Jacen can you hear me? Jacen, please give me a sign that you can hear me! Just move your fingers, or do something else!" Tenel Ka pleaded in a low voice, holding one of Jacen´shands tightly in hers. Jaina had never seen Tenel Ka so emotional, so she decided to let them both alone for a while, seeing that her brother were in no ultimate danger for his live.

Spotting Lowie in the doorframe, she mentioned him to follow her back to the cockpit. Lowie barked something to Jaina, who could tell that he tried to speak in a low voice.

"I know Lowie" Jaina responded to his bark´s "We have quit a few problems left to solve, even without my injured brother. So were you able to make contact with Zekk on the _Lightning Rod_?"

Lowie brought her attention with a few bark´s back to the accident of Jacen; mention out that their whole communication system actually were destroyed.

"Oh shit, I totally forgot that. So any ideas what we can do?" Jaina asked Lowie with a deep in thought expression on their face.

Before Lowie could respond to that question, both of them could hear a hard metallic sound from near the entry hatch at the port side of the _Rock Dragon_. After a few moments they cold also hear some knock against the outer hull of the ship, which reminded them of an old code sequence.

"It´s an old morse code" Jaina stated, "Someone is trying to tell us something, Lowie. As far as I understand we should open the airlock. So let´s let them in." After opening the hatch, Zekk raced inside the ship and hugged Jaina passionately.

After some moments of calming down Zekk told them, that he just picked up a transmission of the _Millennium Falcon_ which were on the way to the Alderaan system, to rescue the kids. After Zekk had told them the news, he asked Jaina and Lowie what happened to Jacen and Tenel Ka, because he couldn´t see them around.

"They are both in the back. Jacen tried to protect Tenel Ka from an explosion and got his back heavily burned. After that he felt unconscious and we weren´t able to wake him up. Although Tenel is not in a talking mode, because when we were close to be destroyed Jacen had told her how he feel for her." Jaina told a more and more surprised looking Zekk.

"So Jacen finally, have done the for him most frightening thing that he could imagine form him in the universe..." Zekk began to speak, but he was interrupted from a beeping noise from inside the _Lightning Rod_. After overlooking the source of that sound he came back into the _Rock Dragon_. "I received a transmission from your Dad Jaina, he will arrive her in 6 minutes from now on, so I think we should start checking out what we have to do, to make this battled` ship space worthy again.

Finally, after the arriving of Han Solo and Chewbacca in the _Millennium Falcon,_ and spending a couple of hours repairing the battered _Rock Dragon_ they headed back to Yavin 4, to put Jacen into an Bacta tank, so that he could recuperate from his burned back.

During the whole time that Jacen had to spend in the Bacta tank, no one could bring Tenel Ka to relax a bit or have a couple of hours of sleep. She simply sat at the side of the tank never looking away from Jacen. Even when her parent's arrived from Hapes, Tenel Ka didn´t left Jacen alone. Although the food, which Master Skywalker offered her, she didn´t noticed. She just wanted nothing more than, that Jacen would awake.

8 Day´s were gone since the YJK returned from their trip to the remains of Alderaan. Everything should have been OK, up to now, but there was still one major problem, that scared all of them dam hard.Jacen was still in a comatose state.

  


After spending a day in the bacta tank all of them suspected, that Jacen simply would awake and be as normal as everyday, but he didn´t awake simply, after they had got him out of the tank. Even Master Skywalker had no definitely solution for the situation. Or at least no one that would have satisfied a Dathomirian Warrior Girl.

Tenel had decided to stay with Jacen until the whole time that he would be unconscious. So, after they had transferred him from the medical centre to his quarter, she stayed close to him, never let herself leaving his side. Everything else seemed unimportant to her. Although, since the day of there arrival back at the Jedi Academy, she hadn´t joined the classrooms for lessons.

Lunch at the Academy. Most of the students were sitting together in the cafeteria and talked about their various exercises, to increase their control of the force. But today, like the days before, the main topic was the condition of Jacen Solo.

Sitting in a corner of the cafeteria, Jaina tried not to look to worried, during the mealtime. Even the company of Zekk, Lowie, Rainar an Em Teedee lifted her mood a bit.

"Jaina, if you are holding on to this state of worries, I would be forced to something, to make sure that you are still alive." Zekk talked to her, trying to get her out of her state.

"Zekk, I think you can´t understand this." Jaina began to speak, "during my whole life, Jacen and I were connected trough the force. And now I can´t feel him in my mind. It´s like he´s not here."

While Jaina was speaking an all-familiar person appeared in front of the small group of friends. Master Luke Skywalker. "Jaina, I think it is better when you look after your brother. I have the strong feeling that you would be very surprised."

After that enlightening message from Master Skywalker, the friends rushed out of the cafeteria, toward the room of Jacen Solo.

The first thing that Jacen could definitely say, was that he were not alone in his room. He felt it more than he could see it. Lifting his head up from the pillow, he could the shadow of a person sitting on a chair near the end of his bed. Tenel Ka!

* Even when she sleep´s, she looks so beautiful. I wonder how long I was knocked out. * While he thought so for himself, his pet gort Nicta jumped out of his cage, right onto Jacen´s breast.

"Ow, Nicta. Don´t jump on the breast of an injured person, lying in their bed."

"Jacen? Jacen you are awake!" Tenel nearly cried out, when she jumped on her feet´s, and hurried toward Jacen. Then to her big surprise she took Jacen in an strong hug, and after that she kissed him direct on his lips.

"Wow, I think I like this start for a day, Tenel Ka, but could you please left me enough air to breath?"

"Oh Jacen I don´t meant to do so, but I was so happy, when you finally awake, that I couldn´t control myself."

"You couldn´t control yourself? I think that I´m in the wrong galaxy. The strongest warrior from Dathomir have no self-control. I should mark this day in my calendar. He just wait a moment, you didn´t address me as your friend. Did something happened during the time I was knocked out, or am I only slow to hear you?"

"No Jacen, nothing happened to our relationship, Jacen my love." And with that finally said, she kissed him again. While they were kissing, their friends stormed into the room.

"Oh shit, I think we choose the wrong time to check after Jacen and Tenel." Rainar stated for them all.

"OK folks, you have seen our main attraction on our tour, but now we have to move on to the next thing." Zekk said jokely, pushing his friend´s through the doorway out of the room.

Just before Zekk shut the door Jaina looked back at here brother "Jacen!" "Yea, Sis?" 

"Behave yourself!"

The End

Sorry for that ending, but I wrote it at 3:20 am. 

This is a re-post of one of my very first tries in writing any kind of FanFiction which was first posted in summer 99. Hope you enjoyed reading my little story.

   [1]: mailto:ujahn@rz-online.de



End file.
